


A Female Role

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Crossdressing, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Tasuku had to act in a restaurant as a female warrior. He invited Izumi to watch him.Written for A3! 69 min challenge. Prompt: Crossdressing/Onnagata (Female Roles)
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Female Role

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tsumugi's [Eternally Straying Encounter] SSR backstage and contains reference to it.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Rising from the chair of her desk, Izumi looked at the wall clock. 11PM. It was very rare to have a guest at this time of the day.

As more knocks resounded, Izumi sprinted across her bedroom and opened the door. Tasuku stood there, his face an impassive mask.

"Sorry for bothering you, Director. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I come to give you this." Tasuku pulled an envelope out of his pants pocket and handed it to Izumi. "My friend from another theater troupe recommended me to work as a guest actor in a restaurant."

Why did she get a sense of deja vu from this… Oh, she remembered. Tsumugi once invited her to a restaurant too, to watch him act there. But since Tsumugi had told Izumi to not tell anyone about it, she probably shouldn't bring it up; Tasuku wouldn't like that Tsumugi had secretly invited Izumi like this.

"Something like Actor's Cafe?" Izumi asked.

Tasuku nodded. "It's only for tomorrow though."

"What's your role?"

"A female warrior."

Izumi's jaw dropped. Tasuku acting as a woman? Well, a female warrior role would suit the tall, muscular Tasuku just fine, but...he'd have to crossdress, wouldn't he?

"Most people in Winter Troupe have played a female role, but I haven't. I figured this'd be a good chance to expand my range of acting." Tasuku smiled a bit. "It'd be more reassuring if you're there to watch me. To see if I've portrayed the strength of a woman well."

"Uh, I'm not a warrior or something."

"You're strong. You took care of the entire company." Tasuku smiled a bit. "You gotta take a break sometimes though. I mean, you can always depend more on me."

"Oh, that." Izumi chuckled. "You just focus on acting, okay?"

"Really, don't push yourself too hard." Tasuku turned away and waved a hand. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

The restaurant had the same concept as the one Tsumugi worked at a while back. According to the staff at the entrance, one of the actors would approach a table as the customers enjoyed their meal. When they did, the customers should interact with them, which would result in an etude.

But unlike the restaurant Tsumugi once worked at, this one had different decors. Whereas Devil's Restaurant had fiery decors that'd remind one of a Hell, this restaurant had racks and barrels everywhere. Some racks contained bottles and vials filled with colorful liquid, while some barrels contained weapons like swords, axes, spears, and maces. Like a shop in a Medieval fantasy universe, Izumi would say.

When she saw Tasuku, she let out a "Whoa!" The steel armor, complete with a sheathed sword on the side, impressed her as well as sending chills down her spine. With his gigantic physique, he looked like someone who could go toe-to-toe with an ogre. His ponytail made him look pretty cute, though.

Sitting at her table, Izumi watched Tasuku approach a table with a male customer.

The man smirked, gazing at Tasuku's armored chest. "Yo, pretty lady!"

A hand on his sheathed sword, Tasuku cast a death glare at the man. "What are you looking at?"

"I like your guts."

Tasuku drew his sword and placed it on the man's shoulder. "Another word, and I'll silence you forever!"

The man gulped and raised his hands. "Uh, sorry! Please spare me!"

After sheathing his sword, Tasuku approached Izumi with a concerned face. "Young lady, you should be careful if you're going out by yourself. There are bandits everywhere out there."

Izumi jerked back in surprise. This reminded her of the usual Tasuku, who would remind her to take care of herself and whatnot. But at the same time, this wasn't really the usual Tasuku; he sounded very gentle instead of naggy.

"Ah, um, I'll be fine," she replied.

Tasuku smiled, pointing at his chest with a thumb. "If you need an escort, you can always ask me."

"O-okay."

Once Tasuku left, Izumi laughed softly. When they returned to the dorm, Izumi would shower Tasuku with praises.


End file.
